The Perfect Lie
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Shawn lied to Mark when he lost the match for his career when he was supposed win. With only one night left, Mark confronts Shawn. The only unasked question is if Mark is going to show up for Shawn's farewell speech.


**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any wrestler/person mentioned in this fic. This is just that, a fic and does not have anything to do with the actual people mentioned in this fic. It is done for mine and your enjoyment! So Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Devil And The Liar**_

_Shawn pulled himself up, holding onto Mark's tights, his fingers clenching the dark material like his life depended on it._

"_Stay down!" Mark snapped, looking down at the whimpering man. He looked hard at the other man, his voice dropping. "Please, Shawn, just rest a moment."_

_Shawn smiled, pushing his face into the warm skin of on Mark's warm stomach. "I can't," he murmured, looking deep into the dark pools of the other man's eyes. He drug his thumb across his neck, mimicking the other man. "I'm sorry Mark." He reached up and slapped The Undertaker across the face, earning a tombstone._

_Mark held Shawn's arms across his chest as he pinned him. He waited, one… two… 'Please Shawn kick out!' he mentally cried. Three… It was over. He flopped over in shock, looking at the smaller body under his. "Why Shawn?" he asked the canvas, getting up to shaky legs, his left leg killing him. He looked down at Shawn. His eyes softened._

_Shawn was just laying there, eyes closed, tears already streaking down his face. He opened his eyes to see Mark looking down at him, the other man leaning down and pulling him up._

"_You lied to me!" Mark snapped, both of them falling into the ropes. "You son-of-a-bitch. You fucking liked to me!"_

_Shawn only smiled softly, leaning into the other man for a hug before they parted and Mark left him alone in the ring to say goodbye one his own.

* * *

_

Shawn was sitting in his locker room, his back against the cold tile his head tilted back as the realization of what he'd done sunk in. He was retiring. He had to. He'd promised his kids that he would be home more, he'd promised Rebecca that he would be a better husband, but… he wasn't ready to let go of what he'd had for almost twenty years.

The door opened quietly and in stepped the Phenom, now in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "The party's been over for almost an hour," he said, closing the door and walking over to the still man, his leg aching slightly.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I'll end up giving some kind of speech tomorrow night and it's all sinking in still," he whispered, his eyes still closed. "If you're looking for an apology, you might as well leave."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I don't want an apology. I just want to know why," he said, sitting next to the other man. "Why did you lie to me like that? Why didn't you kick out like you were supposed to?"

"You would have forced me to win if I told you I was going to retire. This strange relationship we have would've been broken," he whispered, his green eyes opening and meeting the dark ones above his. "And all you would've had to do is look at me like you are now and I wouldn't be able to Mark."

Mark sighed, brushing a stray bit of hair away from Shawn's face, the back of his hand meeting the soft scruff on his cheek. "Don't act like you love me Shawn," he muttered, pulling away, his hand tingling like it always did when he would touch the Heart Break Kid.

"I don't and you don't love me, but we can lie to ourselves and say that these last twenty years meant more than just sex."

"This coming from a born again Christian," Mark chuckled, leaning back against the tiles and falling into the same silence with Shawn. "We won't see each other anymore."

Shawn nodded, a fresh batch of tears starting down his cheeks. "I know." He paused, turning after a moment and throwing a leg over Mark's and straddling him, the material of his ring pants tightening. His green eyes locked with the onyx ones as he leaned in, pressing their lips together. "Let's just pretend that the world doesn't exist."

Mark nodded, tangling his hand in the back of Shawn's long hair as he kissed him hard, their teeth clashing as their tongues traced every bit of the other's mouth. They'd kissed, tasted each other many many times over the twenty years they had been sleeping together, but tonight… tonight felt like the first time over again, and they didn't want to lose the taste of the other anytime soon. He groaned, his other hand dragging itself up the other man's chest and up to the strong jaw. "Fuck, Shawn."

Shawn groaned. He loved Mark's deep voice saying his name. It turned him on more than anything he knew, that deep voice rolling over his name on that long talented tongue, that was at that moment moving over the column of Shawn's neck, those teeth nipping and sucking at his skin for their last time.

Mark stopped, pulling away to pull off his shirt. "Here?" he asked, his forehead pressed against Shawn's.

Shawn only nodded, getting out of Mark's lap to slip off his ring pants to stand naked in front of the Phenom. He wasn't shy with the bigger man anymore and he'd lost his youthful bashfulness of naked skin. He looked down Mark's chest, the slightly faded tattoos only exciting him further. He loved tattoos, especially Mark's tattoos.

Mark stood, pulling Shawn into him, their naked skin warm. His heart was racing in his chest, his heart aching slightly, knowing that this could be the last time that they would ever be together like this. "Shawn," he murmured, wanting to tell the other man that he was going to miss him, that he didn't want to see him go, that he wasn't ready to let go.

"Don't talk," Shawn whimpered, tightening his arms around Mark's neck. "It'll be harder if we talk."

Mark nodded, allowing those strong arms to release him and move down his chest and stomach to his jeans. He watched Shawn's hands unbutton and unzip his pants. He allowed Shawn to pull them down with his boxers, leaving him equally exposed to the empty locker room. He leaned in after stepping out of the pile of clothes and attacked Shawn's lips with his own.

Shawn groaned, those lips move from his to his neck, nipping at a sweet spot that only Mark knew about. He moaned out the other man's name, his hands clutching Mark's shoulders. "More…."

Mark nodded, nipping at a collarbone before his hands cupped the firm ass of the Showstopper. He groaned, a finger slipping over the hidden entrance. "Turn around," he whispered, leaving Shawn's side for his pants, pulling the tube of lubricant he'd had for that night hidden.

Shawn shook his head, taking the lube and pushing Mark to sit back on the bench they'd been sitting on. He smirked, taking the large organ of the other man in hand and began stroking it. After a few strokes he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the head, his tongue flicking out to lick from the base to the tip. He looked up into the dark eyes, his lips wrapping around the head of Mark's cock and be began to suck. Shawn knew he couldn't take the whole thing in his mouth. He'd tried many times in the past but to that day he couldn't get much more than half.

Mark wound a hand in Shawn's long hair and groaned, his other hand cupping Shawn's cheek. "Stop fucking teasing me with that mouth and get on me," he growled, getting impatient to be in that body again.

Shawn tsked him after letting go of the hard organ and lubing the other man up. "Fuck me like you mean it," he muttered, once again straddling Mark's lap, this time, the head of Mark's cock already lined up with his entrance.

Mark nodded, hissing out in pleasure when he felt that tight ring of muscle moving over the head of his cock and engulfing his entire cock. The tight heat was intoxicating. There was nothing like Shawn, no woman, no man, nothing. No living being had the same kind of feel that Shawn did. His sex was like the one drug that only one person had. Mark sighed, coming to the hilt and a thought struck him: Shawn was a drug.

Shawn leaned into Mark, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck as his bounced up and down on Mark's cock, the long meat stabbing him right in the sweet spot. He buried his head in Mark's shoulder, his hands wrapping in the other man's hair as the heavy tears came. They flooded his eyes and slid down his cheeks to plummet into Mark's shoulder and hair. "I'm going to miss you Mark," he whispered, moving harder into the other man.

Mark shook his head. "Don't talk, it'll only make this harder," he replied, mimicking Shawn's earlier comment. He wrapped an arm around Shawn's waist, his other hand reaching between then and stroking the other man in time to their thrusts. "Please Shawn…."

Shawn shook his head, biting into the other man's shoulder to stifle a scream. "Gods Mark!" he cried, his body shaking before stiffening with release.

Thick, hot, streams of white coated Mark's hand and stomach as he continued to thrust into Shawn's tight, willing body before he too pushed Shawn's hips down further into his as he came. He sighed out Shawn's name, both just sitting there, their bodies coming down from their sexual high. Mark wrapped his arms around Shawn, holding their bodies close. "Come back to my room with me."

It wasn't a question, nor was it a demand. It was one of those times that the words sounded like a plead but at the same time it sounded like if Shawn didn't go with him, it would be hell to pay.

Shawn was still. "I can't Mark," he whispered, pulling away and wiping away a few of his tears. "It's hard enough as it is being with you like this. I'll never…." He hiccupped, looking down at the tattoo across Mark's stomach, the white fluids dripping over them slowly. He tried to calm down enough to finish softly, "I'll never be with you like this again."

"We have tonight, dammit Shawn! The least you can do is spend the night with me, you've cheated me out of at least a year with you Shawn, you lied to me! You fucking lied to me Shawn!" He grabbed Shawn by his shoulders. "Twenty fucking years together… twenty fucking years of fucking and you can't even tell me goodbye until afterwards. You can at least spend the night with me Shawn Fucking Michaels."

Shawn nodded, thinking of those twenty years they'd spent together. "Alright, Mark. Let's go."

Mark nodded, kissing Shawn's lips lightly. "Get dressed then."

They pulled away from each other in silence and began cleaning up.

* * *

Mark was holding Shawn to his chest, playing over what had happened as soon as they'd walked in, in his head. They hadn't been in the room a moment before they were fighting to get their clothes off again and onto the bed. They had no more than locked the door before they were more interested in each other's bodies than their neighbors that would more than likely hear them.

Shawn smiled, snuggling closer to Mark. "I did it to spend more time with my kids Mark, them and Rebecca. I know you understand," he whispered, his fingers toying with a dusky nipple and earning a groan from the other man.

Mark only grunted. He knew what Shawn was talking about but that didn't mean he felt like saying it at that moment.

"You know you would take the time if you had it to spend with Gunner and Sara and Gracie and Chasey. I want to spend time with Cameron and Cheyenne," he whispered, listening to the steady heartbeat of the other man. "I'm sorry for lying to you Mark. I didn't think it would hurt you this much."

Mark grunted, closing his eyes, holding back the tears in his eyes. He wouldn't admit to anyone other than his head, but he cared for Shawn. He cared for him deeper than he was going to admit.

"You know something Mark?" Shawn asked, reaching over and taking the bigger hand in his.

Mark only grunted again.

"Tomorrow night, I'm not going to be able to say what I want to you in front of everyone. They all know I've been Hunter's friend for sixteen years and we were lovers when me and you weren't able to be together. I'm not going to be able to say much about you at all…" Shawn murmured, looking up at the closed eyes before looking back down at the strong chest. "I think he loved me at one point in time."

Mark pulled away, turning over so his back was what faced Shawn. "He probably was. I'm not coming to see you make a fool of yourself tomorrow night. So if you cry like a little bitch, it's between you and fucking Hunter," he gruffly said, hiking the covers over his shoulder.

Shawn sighed, pushing himself into Mark's back. "That's okay Mark. Tonight, is the perfect way of saying goodbye," he whispered, snaking an arm around Mark's waist.

Mark tensed up, the tears he'd been holding back leaking down into his pillow. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Shawn yet. He wasn't going to see Shawn the next night. He wasn't going to break down and show Shawn he cared. He wasn't going to fall and spill that he really loved Shawn deep down.

* * *

(A/N): Well guys, I'm beyond upset that Shawn Michael's in now retirement. I watched the match between them and I was almost in tears. Twelve years I've spent watching him, loving him, idolizing him and now he's gone…. Anyway, I saw Undertaker and Michael's talking at the end and this just popped into my head. This isn't going to be very long, just a mini ficlet that was bursting to come out. A word on my other stuff, I'm working on some, I'm a bit stuck at the moment but they're coming along. Hopefully, I'll update some of my other stuff in a few days, no promises though. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I think I'm only gonna put up one more chapter and then be done, but hey, depends on where it goes. So yeah… I'm gonna miss Shawn Michaels… I'm gonna miss you love!! Title of the ficlet is The Perfect Lie by Per Somnia, the Chapter title is The Devil And The Liar by Longwave.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
